Mark of Black part 2 The Number One chronicles
by SnowyBlizz
Summary: Number One finds himself in the middle of an abandoned hut after falling off of the cliff. Caution: This may not make sense unless you read Mark of Black part 2 chapters 1 - 16! This is only a short side-story so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: New Home

**Chapter 1: New Home**

Hey guys its Snowy... Not that you care or anything... anyway before you read this please read Mark of Black part 2 Chapter 1 - 16 because this is a side story if yuo choose to read... Unfortunately the Chapters a very short since this doesnt hav much to do with the main plot until near the end.

Enjoy! Snowy

* * *

'Uhhh, my head,' Number One said as he slowly clutched his head 'how did I even survive that?' He wanted to open his eyes but it was just too painful, instead he just laid there waiting for something to happen. Eventually he gave up with the waiting game and attempted to open his eyes again, he managed to barely open one letting light make his eyes dilate. He looked around with anything barely visible he sat himself up with one arm, he felt extreme pain rush through it but he just ignored it. He then managed to open his other eye but was still slightly swollen half shut, he looked around and saw he was in some sort of wooden hut. He then looked down at his legs and saw a brown animal blanket covering the bottom half of his body.

'What the hell?' he said as he uneasily stood up, the blanket then fell to the ground but then quickly picked it up noticing he wasn't wearing any clothing. He saw that there was a bandage across his ribs, another on his right leg and one more entangling his right arm. He then looked under the bandage on his arm revealing a really deep cut that shocked Number One on how deep it was. He then started to hobble towards the doorway of the small structure and out into the jungle. He saw a small river out of the entrance with dirt clearing to his right and jungle to his left. The Lombax walked over to the river to see his reflection, the scar on the right side of his face had been healed up while the one on the right looked like it was catching up. Splashing his face with the water he wondered if he was actually dead or not, he wished he was. He slowly rose again and turned for the dirt clearing, there was a small farm, a fire and a crate. He looked up into the air and noticed that it was turning night, a chill was starting to come in too.

'If I ever hope to survive the night I will need to make a fire for warmth' he said as he knelt down beside the fire inspecting it. He saw two flints inside a small stone bowl, he picked them up and smashed them together making a small flame that lit up the once bland logs. He felt the heat rise on his fur making him fur visible, even though he cleaned his face there was still blood spread across it, his arms were also splattered with blood. He ignored it and noted that he should wash himself later but one thing bugged him, who made this and why am I here? He managed to pick himself back up a second time and walked over to the farm, it was growing various fruits and vegetables. He picked up a cob of corn and smelt it, he never smelt anything ever this original. He then walked back to the fire hoping he didn't catch a cold and sat himself back down. He pulled the blanket up and around his shoulders to form a cloak. He started eating the vegetable, including the leaves but he supposed he couldn't eat the core from how hard it was. He finished the vegetable and chucked the remainders into the fire, he then let out a long yawn and snuggled under the blanket to sleep.

* * *

... Thought you would hate it so rage at me in reviews or PM me... as I said before this is nothing more then a side story that you can choose to read... also it's Secret Upload thursday... tell me in the reviews or PM me what you want to be uploaded next week!

Bye, Snowy... also thank you for reading and sorry for wasting so much of your precious time!


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger

**Chapter 2: Stranger**

Its me again... not that you care but anyway I won't be able to upload Psychotic scientist and Mark of Black part 2 for a bit.

* * *

'Uggghhhh' Number One let out a large groan as he woke up opening his eyes he saw that he was inside the hut again.

'How did I… get here?' he questioned himself between yawns and then stood up looking around. He felt different, he looked down at his chest and saw that the bandages were gone and along his arm there was only bandages on the fore arm. He then grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself then walked outside. He stretched his arms letting the sunlight hit his fur and slowly walked to the water. He dipped his toe into the water and surprisingly it was warm, so he laid the blanket beside the water and slid himself in. Number One let out a sigh of relief as the warm water soothed his injuries and made him also relax. He then started rubbing the blood out of his fur letting it follow the slow current away.

'I'm guessing that this is the same river I fell in' he said as he inspected his tail for injuries, the worst was just a couple of cuts. He eventually gave up cleaning his fur considering that most of it had set in, he walked out and shook the water off then encased himself back in the cloth. He then walked over to the fire to keep warm from the cold morning air but was shocked to see a corpse lying right beside it. It was covered in blood but he still approached it cautiously, he noticed that in the fur was the word "EAT". At first he resisted thinking that it was a trap, but his stomach growled otherwise and began to look for a knife or something sharp to use for cutting. He walked over to the crate and saw a knife stabbed into the top, he gulped and pulled it out. He then walked up to the animal and started cutting it up into small enough pieces to eat.

'Now for something to cook with' he then walked over to the hut he had woken up in still clutching the material around his waist. He looked into the hut and saw that there was a small cupboard in the corner of the room. He opened it looking for something that would help but instead he found a thin slate of stone. He decided that it was better than nothing so he took it along with two sticks. He walked back outside and sat right beside the fire, which was more hot coals then an actual fire and placed the stone on top. In a matter of seconds the stone heated up and he placed the meat onto the stone with the sound of crackling. He looked down at the meat with hungry eyes like he was about to attack the meat. He was interrupted by the sound of something breaking from some trees not too far from his location. The Lombax quickly stood up holding the knife in one hand and the other around his waist to keep the cloth suspended.

'Hello?' he said to a nearby bush, no reply. Number One was about to leave until he saw 2 emerald green eyes looking at him from behind the crate.

'Ratchet, is that you?' he asked 'if it is I… just want to talk' he then slowly put down the knife and then stood up straight with one arm raised whilst the other was around his waist. He saw the eyes looked over to the hut and then back at him, Number One quickly looked at the hut and then back but was too late. Whoever it was they were gone by now leaving Number One alone, he then looked back to the Hut and he didn't notice it before but there was a pile of cloth lying on the ground. He walked over and saw that it was some clothing, putting it one he thought why was Ratchet here. He looked at himself in the white long sleeved vest and a pair of brown baggy pants which fitted him perfectly. When he had gotten back to the fire two questions were in his mind as he ate. Why was Ratchet here and why didn't the meat burnt after all this time?

* * *

Drama... who needs it... ok maybe this does... Cya and Hav a good day!


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**Chapter 3: First day**

SEX

I works right? Anyway its a new Chapter... Hurray!

* * *

"The memories plague me… like an irreversible disease, I can't rid my head of the time I was on that ship" Number One thought as he washed his face in the Rivers water. He stood up and looked at the reflection that stared back at him in the water, he sighed and knew that if he was to survive he would have to rely on himself. He turned around and picked up the knife, studying the handiwork, it was smooth and made of Iron with a stone hilt. Placing it in his belt he made earlier from vines, he set out along a small path hoping to find something that would aid him. He walked through the forest keeping track of where he was and making sure not to get lost. He kept walking until he finally found a clearing, it didn't seem natural to Number One. It looked manmade, there were trees placed vertically and horizontally all were near each other making some sort of obstacle course. This really puzzled the Lombax and slowly approached a small bamboo forest, he followed a small stone path into the middle which had a small spring. He froze as he heard a sudden thump come from behind him, it sounded like it was a couple of meters away. He swiftly ran towards where he had the noise hoping that it was food or something, he stopped just before he exit the bamboo to see a cloaked body lying there, motionless. Not keeping his eyes off the corpse he slowly crept towards the body hoping that it wouldn't notice him. Once he had gotten to his location he stopped, knelt down and put his head on the person's chest checking for any signs of respiration, there was a small amount of breathing. He then lifted his head away from the chest and grabbed the hood but before he could even reveal the stranger he was suddenly pushed back. The person had awoken and was now standing while staring deep into the others eyes. Number One looked back and noticed the persons eyes, those eyes were Ratchets, they had to be, they were the same colour, same shape and everything. Ratchet turned to run but before he could escape Number One grabbed hold of his arm, to his surprise he reacted to this by planting a painful kick to the face.

'Ahhh!' he screamed as he fell onto the ground, hitting his head onto a rock… and fell unconscious.

XXxxXX

Number One felt pain in the back of his head as he slowly waked up as he opened his eyes, he could make faint images but none seemed familiar yet. When his vision was restored he saw the hooded figure again but this time was leaning over him… wrapping his head in bandages. Number One was about to speak but he decided not to until he was completely healed, he moved his eyes around the room noting that it was the same he slept in last night. Number One suddenly felt a huge amount of pain at the back of his making him quietly yelp, he hoped Ratchet didn't hear him, fortunately he was still working on the wound.

"Why would Ratchet help me after all I have done to him?" Number One thought to himself as the other stood up and walked out of the front door. Number One was about to get up himself but heard the footsteps returning and instead rolled over hoping that the Lombax would think he was still asleep. Ratchet didn't take any acknowledgement of this and poured a great amount of water onto Number One's head making him sigh in relief. He then remembered that he was supposed to pretend that he was asleep, the other then stood up and was about to run but was stopped when Number One tripped him. He then took his chance, flipped the body upwards and sat onto placing his legs on both sides, he couldn't see much now that he was outside in the night. The Lombax was struggling under the weight on top and was about to push him off but was stopped when Number One used his ankles to trap the others legs and his hands to trap the others on both sides of his head.

'There, looks like I have the upper hand, don't you agree Ratchet?' Number One said as he panted from the amount of energy he had used. He then just sat there waiting for an answer from the Lombax who was also panting, he shook his head in disagreement.

'Well looks like I do' he then started quietly laughing to himself, he noticed something seemed slightly off about Ratchet. He looked down at the eyes of the Lombax's but then saw a slight blush come from him making Number One confused. He finally noticed what was wrong, he wasn't wearing any clothing making Number One embarrassed and angry.

'Does my body distract you?' Number One asked using the situation in his favour, the other let out a sigh and replied which made things worse.

'Can you please get off of me and I promise I won't hurt you?' Number One froze, that wasn't Ratchet's voice… It was too feminine to be Ratchet.

* * *

*Slowly Claps* Bravo Snowy, Bravo!


	4. Chapter 4: Her

**Chapter 4: Her**

Hey guys... I know you're wondering "What revelance does this have to the main plot?" well... SHUTTUP AND WAIT!... Ok I was just kidding... don't shut up... be as loud as you feel! and remember... be nice in the revews!

* * *

'You're not Ratchet! Who are you?!' he yelled at the other, pushing harder onto the wrists making her shriek in pain.

'C…Can you l…let me go?' she asked between gasps from the pain she was experiencing before. Number One thought about his answer for a second and slowly lifted his body from hers and grabbed the nearest thing, a very sharp knife. He pointed it towards her neck, he then used the point to lift the hood of the cloak she was wearing revealing her face. She looked exactly like Ratchet, her eyes were emerald green, the stripes were in the same position as his and she had the same look of disappointment as him. She reached behind her neck and pulled a lot of hair from behind her head that was in her cloak.

'Tell me who the fuck you are right now!' he yelled as he leaned forward, pressing the knife against her neck.

'Please d… don't hurt me' she cried as tears started running down her face and onto Number One's hand. He pressed harder making a small cut, causing a small amount of blood run down her neck and onto her cloak.

'I'm… Ratchet… but I'm not… just please don't hurt me!' she turned to run but Number One had other ideas, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He twisted her body so her back was to his chest, his arm stretched across her chest and onto her should while the knife was pressed against her neck again.

'What is that supposed to mean?' he whispered into her ear, she sniffled a couple of times and shook the tears from her face. He could feel her breathing, she wasn't pacing herself, she was breathing in every time she had the chance which was between cries.

'I'm a clone! Now, I beg off, you let me go!' she screamed at him and tried to struggle out of his grasp but stopped when the knife was pressed harder.

'That's impossible! Noir would have told me about this!' he yelled at her and decided he wasn't getting answers this way, he moved the knife to her arm and cut making her scream as blood slowly dripped out. She clutched her wound and fell to the ground, he knew she still was able to move so he picked her back up and pressed the knife against her neck again.

'Wh… Who's N… Noir?! I have no i… i… idea what you're t… talking about!' she replied even more scared the last time she spoke.

'You know perfectly who Noir is!' he said once again pressing the knife harder into her neck, she cried even harder the before.

'Can't we talk about this without you trying to kill me?' she said quickly then sniffled a couple of times.

'Let me think about that' he smiled maniacally the moved the knife to her forearm and placed a new cut making her wince at the pain. Blood quickly followed drenching her fur in the blood red colour, he moved the knife back to her neck again.

'I will tell you everything… as long as you don't kill me!' she said, crying half way through her sentence.

'Tell me everything first' he said loosening the knife near her neck, but still raised just in case. It was silence for a while as she calmed herself down so she could give an answer.

'I have no idea who Noir is… or for a fact who you are, but I am a clone of who you call Ratchet. This Noir person is not my creator though, my creator is this dreadful man named Otto Destruct, he was a wretched man. I was his personal slave, I tended to his needs as Ratchet fought him and before he was defeated he sent me away in an escape pod hoping that when he needed me, he would call the shuttle back to him. Fortunate for me he never did, I lived on this planet for multiple years all by myself hoping someone kind would find me, But instead I got an evil man like you!' she finished her sentence and started bawling… again.

'Are you telling the truth?' Number One asked her and she replied with a nod hoping he wouldn't kill her. He lowered his knife, pushed her to the ground and walked away back towards the hut that he had woken up in. She was left there lying on the ground crying and sniffling, clutching the wounds he had given her. He came back this time clothed from the waist down, he approached her with a small wooden box he had found and knelt down beside her.

'I guess since you healed me, I don't have to kill you… unless I have a valid reason,' he said as he placed the box beside her and then walked away 'I have no idea how to heal so I'll leave you to it.' As he walked away she looked up at him happy that he didn't kill her but also afraid that he may kill her. She reached over to the crate and pulled out some bandages and ointments to heal herself with.

* * *

Meh... I ran out of Ideas to write down here... yeah I did seriously run out of ideas!


	5. Chapter 5: A new meal

**Chapter 5: A new Meal**

Hey guys its Snowy again and Finally I have finished the first chapter of my actual story... No fanfiction... Pure me! so if u wanna read or if u are hyped send me a review or a PM! Im excited... if u wanna preview then go into my deviantart (SnowyBlizz) and you can see pictures of my characters!

* * *

'Hope you're happy' the girl said as she walked over to the fire with bandages covering her neck, forearm and leg. She sat down across the fire from Number One who just sat there silently, again waiting for something to happen. Eventually something did happen, his stomach let out a loud grumble of hunger, he looked up at the female.

'Do you have anything to eat?' he asked as calmly as he could, the other just rolled her eyes and then started for the wooden crate.

'Do you have a name?' she asked as she reached into the crate looking for something for them to eat.

'I have two names, but I prefer being called Number One… do you have a name or do I have to call you Ratchet?' he asked as she returned with a wooden bowl full of fish.

'I am experiment number G512 but I would like to be called Shia' she said with a smirk spread across her face. She then sat down beside the fire and grabbed the nearest stone, of which was quite large and placed it onto the middle of the fire. She grabbed two raw fish from the bowl and laid them parallel to each other on top of the stone, slowly cooking them.

'Aren't you supposed to cook them in hot coals?' he asked without any change of tone, it was bleak and didn't show any emotion.

'When there is a flame it brings out the flavour and cooks faster' she said already flipping one of fish over making a loud sizzling sound. Number One just rolled his eyes and waited almost impatiently for his meal, she knew he was waiting so she decided to tease him. She grabbed one of the fish and slowly swallowed the whole thing in one go, she kept one of her eyes open to see his reaction. He just sat there staring not doing anything until she got her satisfaction when he licked his lips. She giggled as she licked her lips and then her fingers from the left over taste, he suddenly shook his head, confusing her about what he was doing.

'If you're going to tease me you might as well stop,' he said as he grabbed for the last fish but his hand was suddenly slapped away, 'hey! What's the big idea?!' he continued angrily.

'You haven't asked for your meal yet' she replied ignorantly and crossed her arms, she had gotten onto his last nerve, he suddenly leapt for his target and pinned her to the ground. He dug his claws into her arms, she screamed loudly but Number One didn't flinch, not even a blink.

'What are you doing?! I trusted you… you're just like everyone else I have killed, A jerk!' she yelled at him, he was pleased she was powerless against him. It didn't last long though, he was then instantly pushed off of her and onto the ground and before he knew it the roles were reversed.

'How did you…' he didn't finish when he felt a slap hit him right across his cheek, he then started growling and tried pushing the wait from his body. Unfortunately he wasn't strong enough confusing him where all of this strength had come from.

'You jerk!… you inconsiderate bitch!... you… you!' she yelled punching him but eventually stopped and started crying. Number One saw this as a window of opportunity and rolled her body underneath his own, she didn't stop crying until moments later.

'Go on… kill me! See if I care!' she started crying again, Number One raised his fist ready to strike down onto her but something felt wrong, something was stopping him. He looked up at his hand to see if anyone was holding his hand but no one was there, it was just him and Shia. He then dropped his hand only letting it hit the dirt making a small thudding sound, he looked into her tearful eyes as she sniffled. He stood up and walked away towards the thick, dense jungle not knowing what he was doing. He then felt a hand on his shoulder surprising him yet somehow angering him, he turned to face Shia who just stood there.

'You can have the last fish if you want' she just walked away leaving Number One by himself, he felt like she hated him but at the same time she had another emotion that he knew was keeping her from being angry with him. Knowing that he had nowhere to go and he had no idea where he was he decided to stay, he walked over to the fire and picked up the fish. He bit into it searching for any bit of flavour, he only tasted burnt meat and that was all but, it didn't bother him, a meals a meal. Once he had finished his meal he walked through the night to the river where he found Shia, from the neck down wrapped in a cloth and walking along the side of the river. He quietly followed her upstream, sticking to the shadows rather than the path she took. Eventually she stopped just beside a waterfall, Number One knew where he was, that was where he had fallen from the other day. He knew this judging from the bloodstains on rocks and the torn pieces of the clothing he had worn before the accident. He looked back down to where Shia was standing before and instead of the Lombax he saw the cloth she was wearing before. He looked back at the waterfall and saw she was showering in the water that was falling from the stream above her. He looked down at his own fur that was covered with dirt and filth. He walked out of the bushes and started undoing the vine belt he had made earlier, then slid off his pants and walked over to the waterfall himself. He jumped over a couple of rocks to get there but once he had gotten there he started rubbing the dirt out of his fur. He suddenly felt a frightening push and fell over, he looked up and saw Shia standing there looking away.

'Don't you have any decency?... Put this on' she said while blushing and held out a small loin cloth.

'Why should I?' he asked as he snatched it away and started wrapping the cloth around his waist and covering his… privates.

'First of all I am a girl and secondly… it makes me feel uncomfortable' she replied as she began putting on some cloth around her breasts and a longer one around her waist, blushing harder than ever. Number One just shrugged and continued washing himself in the water which was somehow strangely warm. He looked at his left forearm and saw one of Shia's bloodstains, he stared at it for a moment and then washed it away in the water below. He looked over at Shia seeing how she was doing, he felt a bit embarrassed when he thought that Ratchet would look good as a female. He shook the feeling away and walked back towards the edge of the stream to walk back to camp. He turned to face Shia who was also hopping her way back to the river's edge. Once she had gotten to her destination she picked up the cloth from before, shook of the dirt and flung it around herself. She looked over to Number One and sighed opening the cloak with one hand letting Number One see her body once again.

'You'll catch a cold if you stay out in the night air like that' she then walked over to Number One and placed her arm across his back and onto his shoulder, encasing the two in warmth. He hated walking back with their bodies close to each other, but it was cold out and he didn't want to get sick. When they were back at camp she unwrapped the two of them and held out his pants he was wearing before, he snatched them hastily. They both turned away so they couldn't see one another and dressed themselves, taking off the annoying loincloth once he was dressed. He looked back and saw Shia had put on a similar type of pants and had kept the cloth around her breasts in place.

'I think I might hit the hay' she said and let out a loud yawn, then started for the hut. Number One followed and stood at the doorway to see the female snuggling under the covers on one side of the room. Number One looked on the opposite side of the room and saw a separate pile of covers, he yawned too and snuggled under his own covers. Before he went to sleep he looked up at the ceiling wondering what if she didn't save him and what if she hated me? He shook the feeling away knowing that as long as he didn't attack her she would keep feeding him and give him a home. He closed his eyes slowly letting the sleepiness encase him and started to drift away into the sea of sleep.

* * *

Snowy again and if you read this chapter without faling asleep give yourelf a pat on the back... or a revew :3


	6. Chapter 6: The Next morning

**Chapter 6: The next morning**

Hi... Yeah im just gonna say hi...

* * *

'Murr' Number One purred as he rolled over ignoring the sunlight and the warmth that shone over his face. He slowly opened his eyes admitting defeat, but the more he opened them the more he wanted to close them. Shia was lying right beside him, sleeping and then slowly snuggled up to his chest warming his body up.

'Shia… Shia' he harshly whispered to her, all his attempts to wake her up didn't work though. He decided that it would be easier to be more aggressive and physical. He started softly shaking her, slowly picked up speed and eventually she snapped her eyes open in fright. She instantly sat up, heavily breathing and one hand on her chest, clutching over her heart.

'Shia you really need to stop being snuggly with me because otherwise I might have to kill you' he said blankly to her.

'I wasn't trying to be snuggly or anything like that! I was just… scared from the storm last night' she yelled out the first part but dropped a couple of decibel's when she said the second. Shaking her head she stormed out of the hut and walked towards the river, destroying every puddle in her path. She knelt down beside the water, cupped her hands and then splashed her face with the water.

'Sure you weren't… do you have anything to eat?' he asked her without any expression except for greediness and hatred. She shook the water from her face, flicking it onto near plants and the surrounding dirt too.

'How about you go and get your own food?' she said angrily and walked back into the hut with Number One following her.

'I don't have any hunting utensils… not that I need them' he said as she started grabbing a bunch of stuff from a draw. She sighed and regretfully tossed him a knife, wishing he wouldn't attack her or anything like that.

'Remember, I only gave that to you so you can kill an animal… NOT ME!' she said, raising her voice near the end hoping he would understand.

'I don't have dreams like you' he said as he walked out of the room, leaving her to think about what he said and rolled her eyes. She soon equipped herself with a bow and quiver, then walked outside to see Number One had disappeared on her. Instead of looking for where he had wondered off to she opened a small crate and pulled out several arrows, which she placed into her quiver. She turned back to face the river and walked towards it, wanting to cross but stopped when she saw sticks stabbed into the ground with fish skewered horizontally on them. She almost threw up when she noticed the fish were alive and trying to escape the prison they were in.

'You're not getting any' Number One said as he waded his way through only the water, only wearing a loin cloth with another fish in hand, he then stabbed a hole in it and skewered it on like the last one.

'What are you doing?' she asked in disgust as she walked through the water to get to the other side to the hunting ground.

'I'm fishing for food, what does it look like?' he said grabbing another fish and repeated what he did with the last one.

'It looks like you're torturing them' she said shaking the water out of her fur and clothes, slightly lightening the load. Number One started quietly laughing to himself as if he was taking pleasure in this conversation.

'I would call it more as… entertainment more than torture, it's like you hopes and dreams are snatched away just when you think you're safe' he said catching another and repeated the same process. She sighed, turned away and walked through the shrubbery, disappearing away from Number One's view. He shrugged as he caught another fish and sadistically smiled as he stabbed it onto another stick.

'Ahhh! Help! Number One! Anyone! Help!' Number One heard Shia scream from behind the shrubbery, but he ignored it.

"If she dies, it's her fault for being such a bitch" he thought to himself as he still heard the screaming.

'Number One! Please… Please help!' She screamed even louder than the last time he heard her, he still didn't budge though.

'Your problem, not mine' he said as he stabbed another fish and placed it onto a stick, followed by even more screams and then silence. He looked over in her general direction, expecting her to walk out unharmed… she didn't. He let out a low growl and walked towards where he had heard her screams. As he helped himself out of the water he noticed she was still quiet… he knew she was pulling a trick, but then if it was a trick he could punish her brutally and he didn't want to pass up an opportunity like that.

'Shia?' he asked without any emotion in his voice as he pushed the leaves and more out of the way. He eventually found a clearing and in the centre he found Shia laying there, not moving surrounded with a pool of blood. He evilly smiled at the scene, for some strange reason he felt like all his stress had disappeared. He turned and was about to leave but was stopped when he heard a low growl. He quickly turned around, but it was too late as a giant sabre-toothed lion like creature pinned him down.

'So you're the one I have to thank for this' he said as he grinned evilly and went to attack the beast but he couldn't move. He looked down at all his limbs to see what the problem was, all his limbs were trapped beneath the massive beast's paws. He maniacally giggled to himself as he tried again, this time using all of his power, but the beast's weight was too great, leaving Number One unable to move. The creature let out a loud roar as he dug his claws into his limbs and scratched his face with the giant tusks of his.

'You seriously think that will kill me?' he said and then burst out in a maniac laugh, but stopped when he felt heat slowly moving through his body. The heat started at his face and slowly started its way to his ears and his neck. He felt like his breathing had almost shut down as he gasped for as much air as he possibly could gather.

'What the fuck?!' he yelled at the beast, which was patiently sitting on top of him. He was sure something wasn't right, he never experienced pain like this before. Number One felt the pain sear his chest and knew that he didn't have any time left, he closed his eyes but reopened them when he heard a roar in pain. He saw an arrow stabbed into the side of the beast, another hit and then another. He slowly turned his head to see Shia launching many arrows at the huge beast. He felt the massive weight move off of him, allowing his breathing to slightly come back to him and then… he blacked out.

XXxxxXX

'Number One! Number One! Hello? Please… PLEASE! Be Ok!' he heard Shia's screams come from the darkness that laid in front of him. He could feel a slight weight on his chest, he also felt water dripping onto his fur too. He tried to slowly open his eyes, but barely managed to only open one. He saw what laid before him, Shia had her head in her hands, crying whilst leaning on his chest, he looked slightly around and noticed he was inside the hut.

'Wh… what… th… the Fuck… di… did… you d…do to… m… me?' he slurred the words slowly out of his mouth, frightening the sad Shia. She suddenly lifted her head from his chest and looked into his one open eye, then burst into tears and smiled.

'You're alright!' she yelled as she embraced the other happily.

'Ge…t the fu…ck o… off of… m…e!' he managed to just barely speak, let alone keep his eye open.

'I will be right back!' she said, leaving her embrace and ran out of the hut in a hurry.

"Why the fuck can't I move?" he questioned himself as he tried to move, but to no avail he could not. Shia only moments later came back with a heap of leaves, rocks, glass bottles and other various objects in her hands. She started crushing up the various objects and tipping them into a bottle filled with water.

'You are unable to move because of that creatures poison, I was lucky to have an antidote on me when I was attacked' She said as she leant her ear on his chest to check for his current respiration levels.

'Wh…' Before Number One could talk any further Shia shushed him, he started to get aggravated with her.

'The more you talk and move the more the poison will ravage though your body' she said shutting him up. She then squeezed the juice out of a lemon into the vile and rapidly swished it around.

'This won't taste good' she remarked happily before opening Number One's mouth and poured the liquid down it. It tasted Really salty at first but rapidly turned bitter and finished off with a sour aftertaste.

'Urgghh! That tasted fucking disgusting!' Number One yelled out in complete disgust as he felt feeling come back to his mouth.

'You should rest until you get feeling back into your arms' she said as she walked out of the room leaving him alone.

"She can't tell me the fuck what I can and can't do" he thought to himself as he tried to slowly lift himself to his feet, instead he collapsed to the ground, panting from the amount of energy he had used.

'I told you not to move!' she yelled from outside the hut, even though he had no idea how she knew he tried to stand up.

'How in the Galaxy would you know that?!' he scowled loudly out to her, demanding an answer.

'Simple, I was here for a year or two and I obviously adapted to my surrounding environment, so if any new sounds or any old sounds are made I know what to do' she said happily to him followed by a loud roar.

'Having trouble out there?' he asked with a decisive smile, knowing well what was happening judging by the roar. He was answered with multiple sounds of things crashing and more roaring and then turned to dead silence.

'No, I'm fine' he could hear her voice once again and growled knowing she wouldn't be that easy to get rid of. Moments later she walked into the hut covered in blood and picked up a rag to wipe the blood away from her fur.

'I'm guessing that son of a bitch came back for a second round' he said manically giggling to himself, but stopped when Shia punched him in the chest.

'You Bitch! You know you could be easily killed with one arm tied behind my back!' he scowled at her as she giggled at his anger.

'But you're not in the state to be picking fights at this moment' she continued her giggling as she walked outside yet again. He made a low growl as he barely managed to roll to one side and sighed at the amount of energy he had used.

'So you're going to leave me here alone to die? Pathetic!' he angrily yelled out to her. Moments later she came back inside and knelt beside him with an ice cold look on her face.

'You seriously think I am that cold?' she said coldly as she stabbed a knife right beside his head into the floorboards. He started giggling evilly to himself at her attempt to hit him.

'Nice try, but I think that you don't have the guts to kill me!' he yelled and started laughing once again.

'I wasn't trying to hit you, I was giving you a gift' she said and then joined in his laugh, he opened his eyes and saw what she meant. The knife was stabbed through a fish that was wet and squirming, trying to escape the knifes hold. He maniacally smiled at the sight of the fish frantically flicking and he licked his lips noticing how hungry he was then.

"This might be more interesting then I originally thought" he thought as he continued staring at the fish with a twisted smile.

* * *

R&R or do something of the sort anyway please Read Mechromancer by me on fictionpress... Thats SnowyBlizz


	7. Chapter 7: Sparring

**Chapter 7: Sparring**

Meh... I'm tired, i feel like shit... and no one cares... so just read Okay? Okay

* * *

'Number One, are you feeling better?' he could hear Shia's voice come from outside of the hut and only responded with a loud grunt. She started giggling at his remark and entered the hut with a bowl in her hands.

'If you are hungry then I suggest eating, otherwise you could die of hunger' she then placed the bowl beside his head and walked outside of the hut. Number One stared at the bowl for a moment, it had soup and he was hungry. He sat up, grabbed the bowl and lifted the bowl to his lips. He tilted his head back and let the warm liquid pour down his throat and into his stomach. He threw the bowl aside and outside the window and waited for a response.

'Number One! Stop leaving your shit lying around!' she yelled at his and threw the bowl back inside, missing her target.

'I do technically own this place, I am the fighter around here aren't I?' he said with a wide grin across his face.

'Let's see about that, one on one' she said as she walked into the hut with an angered expression, she looked seriously at him as he stood up with only the blanket for cover.

'Just wait outside for your demise then' he said pushing her out of the hut and grabbed his clothing from the corner of the room. Moments later he exit the structure with only a pair of pants and started stretching as he walked towards her. She just giggled and grabbed a pair of wooden swords off of the ground.

'Let's make this interesting, If you win I cook for you and if I win you stay tied to that tree for the night' she then threw a sword at Number One who caught it and flicked it round to face her.

'Why do you have to be such a buzz kill? You could've made this more interesting with real ones' he said as they circled each other.

'I just don't want to hurt you' she started giggling and Number One just shot her a twisted look. He then lunged at her for an attack and slashed at Shia, but he narrowly missed and was kicked in the back of his head. He rolled onto the ground and jumped up into a defensive stance, expecting another attack.

'Cheap trick' he yelled at her and she just giggled before he threw his sword directly at her, he missed his target, but found an opening and kicked her with full force to the side. Her back hit a tree and she fell to the ground with a thud. Number One walked past her, picked up his sword and turned around to see Shia still hadn't moved.

'Looks like I win… you can cut out that act of yours' he said as he kicked her body, she didn't even flinch. He raised an eyebrow and kicked her even harder, causing her body to roll over. Her eyes were closed and he couldn't hear her breathing.

'SHIA! Cut that out!' he yelled at her and placed a scratch right across her arm, she still didn't react. He knelt down and placed one of his hands over her heart for any sign of life, not even a beat. Number One just demonically smiled at her defeat and walked away as he started laughing to himself.

'Finally! That bitch is dead! I now have nothing to worry about nothing at all!' his voice echoed throughout the trees and then he let out a huge amount of laughter. He sat down on a log beside the pile of coals and looked over at lifeless corpse that laid there. He stood up quickly when he heard the howling of a wolf and vividly looked around as he held the wooden weapon out in front of him. He heard a growling from behind him and quickly turned, hitting one of his attackers on the head.

'Is that all you got?' he yelled out as he deflected two more wolves and then his sword broke into many splinters. He then dodged a wolf, rolled towards where Shia was lying and grabbed the sword in her hand, but it didn't budge. Number One kicked two wolves away and looked down at the sword to see Shia's two eyes were fixed on him.

'You Bastard!' she yelled as she used one hand for leverage to place a firm spin kick across his face and he flew away from her. Number One rubbed his injured skull as he lifted himself off of the ground, punching a wolf as he did.

'What was I supposed to do?! I thought you were dead!' he screamed at her as he twisted one of the wolves necks. He looked over to where Shia was standing and saw she had a metal sword, slashing at the onslaught of enemies.

'You could've at least tried to help, I know how to outsmart many things… that includes you!' she yelled back as she leapt towards Number One and placed a cut along his arm. He held the deep cut in pain and then had trouble fending off more of the enemy.

'What the fuck did you do that for?!' he yelped as a wolf bit his tail and reacted with a strong stomp onto its head, causing a crushing sound.

'Didn't I tell you? When people betray me or hurt me I kill them!' she then disappeared into the hut and came out with a box and her quiver, full of arrows. She started firing at top speed at the wolves, killing them instantaneously and others retreated as they saw their fallen pack. Number One stood there short of breath and then checked his body for any injuries. He heard the twang of the bow once again, before feeling a sharp pain pierce his shoulder blade and fell to the ground.

'Consider that a warning' Shia said aggressively as she walked into the hut, leaving Number One alone in the darkness. He reached behind his shoulder and pulled out the bloodshed arrow.

'Why the fuck didn't you kill me when you had the chance?!' he yelled out to the sky and waited for an answer, but it never came.

* * *

Why? Why? Why? Why do I keep repeating this over and over again? Why am i such an idiot? Why am i writing this without Music?!


	8. Chapter 8: Why?

**Chapter 8: Why?**

Meh... I am uploading this at a different time then usual XD!

* * *

"Why the fuck didn't she kill me? She had an opening in killing me… or at least try to" Number One thought to himself as he laid there outside the hut in the cold morning air, alone. He felt the sunlight come through amidst the trees and hit his fur, warming him up ever so slightly. He heard the sounds of footsteps and ignored them as Shia exit the hut. She shot him a dark look but he was rolled over the other way so he couldn't see her face. She continued towards the river, knelt down and splashed her face with the cool water. She looked over at Number One who had his arms crossed and was facing the opposite direction before walking over. She stopped only centimetres away from his body and lightly kicked his back, her claws digging in to his flesh harshly as she did.

'Get up' she said, but Number One didn't respond and she kicked again, harder than last time.

'What do you want?' he asked with a growl and flipped himself so he was lying face up.

'We have to go hunting, don't you need food to sustain your life?' she answered and asked a question of her own with a low growl.

'I don't feel like hunting, I'll just starve tonight' he said but was responded by a kick to his ribs that was three times harder than her last kick.

'As much as it kills me to offer helping you hunt, I can't let you die just because I let you live' she said angrily at him, he finally gave up and stood up. She pointed down towards a knife that laid down on the ground and walked away from him. Number One brushed the dirt out of his fur and his pants as he picked up the knife. He turned around to see Shia was waiting for him by a path that led into the infinite jungle. He walked over to her and as their eyes met you could see the hate in one another's eyes. Shia turned away from him and walked down the winding track with Number One following her from a safe distance. When they eventually reached a big hill with a view of a huge valley she stopped and Number One stopped beside her.

'We're here, now what do you expect me to do?' he asked in a sarcastic tone with the same hint of anger that didn't show any change from earlier.

'You know how to sense where an animal is, get to work then' she said as she pulled out her bow and loaded it with an arrow. Number One closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings as well as feel the wind blow over his fur.

"How did she know I have learnt how to detect other entities? And why can't I pick up anything?" Number One thought to himself as he patiently waited.

'There are two in those trees over there, I would get them for myself but I injured my arm yesterday' she said aggressively and Number One grunted in annoyance before heading off to the location she pointed to.

"Why do I have to do her fucking dirty work when it was her idea to go hunting?" he said as the thoughts echoed through his head and heard an angry growl from Shia as if she knew what he was thinking. He crept down low and slowly approached the tree and moved the branches out of the way to see two wild boars. He didn't want to get into a huge fight, since he wasn't in the mood for a start and because Shia would shoot him with another arrow. He took aim and threw the knife directly into one of their heads, making a loud crunching sound. He rolled out from his hiding place and grabbed the knife from the boars head, then stabbed the other before it knew what was happening. He slid the knife out of the dead boar, placed it in his vine belt and dragged the two back up to where Shia waited for him.

'Took you long enough!' she complained, inspecting the two huge lumps of meat and turned her back to him. She then proceeded to walk along the path they came from and back towards camp with Number One behind still carrying their meal.

'What did I ever do to you?!' he called out to her but she didn't stop or respond for that matter, all she did was speed up.

"She hates me and I hate her, just get that through your head" Number One thought to himself and stopped for a while, wondering where that thought had come from.

XXxxxXX

'I have finished skinning, cleaning and storing the boars for you, happy?' he asked angrily as she stood before him, equally angry.

'No, but you can have a break for a minute or two' she replied, turned away from him and walked back towards the hut. Number One looked down at the ground and clenched his fist, he was reaching his limit.

'Why didn't you kill me? After I left you for dead, why?' Number One asked Shia and she stopped dead in her tracks.

'Because I couldn't, if I kill you then it would mean you kill yourself' she said coldly to him.

'What is that supposed to mean?!' Number One exclaimed as he walked towards her in a rush.

'You are seriously that stupid,' she said and turned around 'I am not here, I am just a figment of your imagination! Back the other night you put me in a death coma… good thing your inner thoughts listen to me when I talk to you' she continued.

'That doesn't make any sense! I was shot by an arrow from your bow!' Number One yelled in complete denial of what he was receiving.

'That was also a figment of your imagination, everything about me here and now is not real! You gave me a death sentence! And now since you know then I guess your mind is back to the way it was!' she enraged at him.

'Why would I have you as a figment of my imagination? I hate you!' Number One was trying to deny everything she was presenting to him, but she didn't stop.

'But you couldn't accept me dying…' she said softly and a tear rolled down her cheek as she slowly faded away right before Number One's eyes.

'Shut up! Shia you can stop playing these stupid games, now come out!' he yelled out into the night air and he waited for her to reply. He waited and waited but he could only hear the wind rushing through the trees.

"If she was a figment of my imagination, then that would mean she wouldn't be here, but somewhere else" he thought to himself and then turned his glance over to the tree where she had fainted last night. He walked over with a terrible feeling in his gut and when he saw what lye in front of him he felt the world around him collapse. Shia was lying there with her eyes closed and he could hear a faint breathing.

'Shia? Cut it out, I know what you're trying to do… Shia?' Number One started roughly shaking her body, she didn't move. He froze and stared in disbelief, denying what was laid out before him, even though he knew it was real he still tried to deny it all.

"Oh shit! I need to do something! But I don't know what to do… why do I even want to help her?" he thought to himself as he picked up Shia's body and rushed it into the hut. He carefully placed her down onto the wooden floor and thought about what her other self said.

"I remember her saying something about a death coma… if I remember correctly, that is a coma that lasts 24 hours and on the 24th hour the person wakes up… to death" Number One thought to himself and tried to remember what she had said about curing it.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! I can't remember, why can't I remember anything she told me? Think Mathiel, think… her journal!" he ran over to the desk that had a pile leaves on top of it with blood red writing on it. He quickly flicked through every one to look for any words that resembled death and eventually found his prize.

'Red flower with orange leaves, grass, water and a blue moss with yellow streaks all mixed together' he read out loud and ran outside towards the familiar storage barrel. He lifted the top and started rummaging for anything that would even resemble what he was looking for. He grabbed a small bag that had writing across it that said "Cure for Death coma keep for Number One" and he dashed back into the hut. He poured the entire contents of the bag onto the desk and it contained everything but water. He grabbed all of the plants, threw them into a bowl and ran out side with a separate bowl. He ran next to the river, filled up the bowl in a hurry and carefully took the bowl back into where Shia rest. He placed the second bowl beside the other, grabbed a rock on one side of the desk and started mashing up the ingredients. He poured the water into the mixture and swished the mixture around. He knelt down on one knee beside Shia and lifted her head to the roof. He almost had a heart attack when he noticed Shia's eyes were open and looking up at Number One with an innocent look.

'Shia! Are you OK? Don't worry, this should help' he said to her as he lifted the bowl towards her face but she simply patted it away.

'Don't waste it on me… save it for a friend… or… for… your… self…' her voice started to slur as her eyes closed shut.

'Shia! Shia! Wake up! SHHHHIIIIIAAAA!' he yelled as he clutched her head, he knew he was late but he still tried. He opened her mouth and slid the liquid down her throat, hoping he wasn't too late.

'Shia, listen to me… you're not going to die! You're not going to die… you can't' he said and tears started falling from his face. He let go of her head, fell to the floor on his side and wrapped his arms around the motionless body. He wished he hadn't killed her and that night, was the first he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Sorry if the Chapter 4 Number One seemed off... but only time will tell... Plus im sick XD

R&R and I will see you later! (If u wanna talk I dont mind!)


	9. Chapter 9: Insanity

**Chapter 9: Insanity**

-Slams head on desk- I need better story management... Read GarTerra and Mechromancer fictionpress!

* * *

"Why do I feel so emotionally attached to one of Ratchet's clones? I don't understand, I feel depressed, angry, sad and most of all confused" Number One thought to himself as he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling in wonder.

"She was nothing to you and never will be" a voice came from nowhere in his head and immediately shook it away, he knew it was correct but he couldn't accept its words. He eventually lifted himself off of the wooden floor and exit the hut, giving Shia one final glance before exiting. He walked over to the nearby water and splashed himself in the face, trying to wash the feeling away, unfortunately it didn't.

'Why? I had nothing that please me more than her death, but why do I feel like shit?' he asked himself and screamed out in rage.

'Because you don't know what you have got until it is gone' a voice said to himself, he was shrouded in darkness, observing the rogue Lombax from afar 'she had no value before and now you know she was all you had'.

'She meant nothing to me, only a problem… an error… but are errors good?' he asked himself in complete confusion.

'True, errors are a problem and cannot be in one's presence, but she wasn't a problem, she was a solution… you just didn't accept it' the voice said again, telling himself the knowledge that One had provided and noted it in his mind.

'I should probably interfere, otherwise things might be worse than they actually should be… no, patience Deus, patience is always key' the voice continued as he inspected the surrounding environment of Number One.

'I'm just stressing myself about nothing, she never helped me… except from death, but that doesn't matter right now' he reassured himself and turned back to the hut. He froze as he glanced at the structure and his heart skipped a beat as he saw Shia standing in the doorway. He had no idea how to react to the situation, however his body did all the talking as he ran towards her. She stood there, looking uneasy and nervous as Number One placed his arms around her in a hug. What he didn't expect was his arms to go right through her and he fell onto the floor of the hut with a loud thud.

'I'm sorry Mathiel, but I'm not Shia, I'm just your mind in denial once again… you really have to stop doing this' she said as the other lifted himself off of the ground weakly.

'B…But I still… can see you full of life,' he said nervously and rose to his feet 'C'mon, I have an idea' he continued, ran through Shia and out of the hut. She just shook her head of disapproval and followed him without any resistance. He leapt into the stream and awaited for her to join him, instead she sat by the water's edge with her legs crossed.

'You are in my head so you can detect everything that I should usually could instead of me, we can still go hunting together, just tell me where the fish are and I will listen' he said, his voice for the first time was full of life and he vigorously looked around for a fish.

'Don't you see what is happening? You're dying because you can't accept Shia dying' she said as Number One playfully grabbed a fish.

'What do you mean?' he said enthusiastically as he threw it onto the side of the river.

'This is not happening, I am your inner thoughts that have been collected to make a fake image, you have completely lost your mind, you're not yourself' she exclaimed in a serious tone, but Number One ignored her.

'I feel fantastic, how in the galaxy could I be not myself?' he asked as he dove under the water and came back up with a fish in one of his arms. He threw it over to Shia and let it fly through her as she let out a long sigh.

'You are being completely happy, you are never happy. You're usually evil, demonic even angry at most times, but now you don't even recognise yourself because I am you and what you think. To make a separate entity in your mind you have to give them your mind otherwise you cannot see them, I have always been there, you just haven't seen me or know me until now. Just give up, she's dead and she will never EVER see you again, you just have to accept that and you will be yourself again' she explained as Number One helped himself out of the water.

'But you're not dead, you're right here with me and you have to accept that you aren't dead' he said using a strategy to avoid losing her once again. He shook the water out of his clothing and fur as he picked up the fish one by one.

'You are going to kill yourself! Listen to yourself, you only care about my wellbeing! I am you but you have twisted your mind into thinking I'm Shia! Just let her go!' she yelled out to him as he placed the contents of his arms into a crate.

'Please don't yell at me, I didn't do anything wrong' he said shyly and in a scared tone that frightened his inner thoughts.

'Fine, if you think I am Shia, so be it, see how this will turn out in the end' she said, finally giving in and playing along. She knew that he only saw her as Shia and not his inner thoughts, he was acting differently because he was taken away from himself.

'Good, you never told me how to use a bow, could you teach me?' he asked in an excited tone of voice as he grabbed a bow and slung a quiver over his back.

'I don't know how to use one, but I will presume I do' she said coldly to him as they walked over to the target area.

'Of course you do, you use it all the time,' he said as he lifted the bow and loaded it with an arrow towards the target 'is this correct?'

'Yes it is… presumably' his inner thoughts said to him as he aimed directly at the target. He stood still and calmed his breathing as he pulled the string back. He was about to let go but his vision started going hazy and his breath turned into gasps of air as he fell to the ground.

XXxxxXX

'What did I tell you? Your mind is growing weak, you need to forget about me and your mind will return without any holes' she said as he woke from his slumber, it was mid-afternoon and the sun was shining bright.

'I feel fine, just hungry is all' he said weakly as he started walking towards the storage and stumbled a couple of times along the way. Shia just shook her head in disappointment and walked over to where Number One was standing.

'You are hungry, but you cannot ignore what you are doing to yourself, you may die, what would your brothers think of you?' She asked as if it were a rhetorical question. Number One froze, as if a sudden slap of reality had hit him square on his face and shook it away before grabbing a peachto munch on.

'I don't give a shit about what they think of me, they don't even care about me anymore and that's why you're here… you were the only one that accepted me' he said to himself as he silently stood there for a moment and broke it by taking a bite from the fruit.

'But you can't remember them, I do though as well as Nero, Noir and the others' she said, knowing well she was right.

'I feel good that I forgot them though, I feel like all the problems in my life are gone' he said as he goofily smiled at her and took another bite from the peach.

'Mathiel, what has become of you? I expected this to happen to you, but I thought you wouldn't be… happy about it' Number One heard a familiar voice but he couldn't remember where. A sudden golden light flashed in front of Shia and Number One before forming into a person wearing golden, clad armour.

'Who are you again? Shia do you know who this is?' Number One asked the thin air beside him, ignoring the man that stood before him. Dues was confused yet at the same time understanding, he had a rough idea on what happened but he didn't expect it to be this bad.

'He can't see me, he probably thinks you are mad or lost it while you talk to thin air, that's Dues or gold, he is the big boss as some say' she said to him and One turned back to him.

'I see you have lost your way and I am here to offer knowledge that would help you' Dues started and took a breath before saying anything else, he didn't get around to saying anything else because Number One walked away and came back with a coconut. He cracked it onto a sharp rock and held it up towards the golden figure with an innocent look in his eyes.

'I have a drink for you master Dues' he said respectfully and slightly bowed towards the ground as Shia face-palmed herself.

'This is not like you Mathiel, I presume that the death of Shia has left you feeling dead inside' he said in an understanding voice, but at the same time it was quite bland.

'Shia isn't dead, she's right here' he said as he pointed into thin air and Deus finally knew what had happened.

'Mathiel, Mathiel, Mathiel… she is dead, you just chose not to accept that and you formed a second her with your mind, that must be why I felt a great problem was going to fall upon Nero and Noir' he said as he walked over to the hut. Number One happily followed him while his inner self followed him closely behind.

'What do you mean great problem for Nero and Noir Master?' he asked curiously as the golden armoured man just murmured something to himself.

'I will leave now, I feel that I have done enough, but before I leave I must tell you that you're not much of a reader' he calmly said before a flash of light consumed the golden figure and once it vanished, so did the man.

'What did master Deus mean by I'm not much of a reader?' he turned to Shia and questioned her about his confusion.

'The only reading material around here is Shia's journal and he did talk about her at one point' she said as Number One enthusiastically entered the hut and ran out with her journal.

'Shia I have the… Shia?' he looked around to see her, but she had disappeared. He suddenly felt a huge amount of pain in his head and screamed in pain as he dropped the book to hold his cranium in pain. It slowly died down and he regained everything he had forgotten in his head, Noir, Nero and most of all Shia's death.

'What… is happening? WHY COULDN'T YOU STAY?! SHIA!' he yelled out as a couple of tears fell from his eyes. His emotions were filled with sadness, confusion, hate and he was also scared at what was happening. He timidly picked up Shia's journal and held it close to his chest as he walked back into the hut with tears in his eyes. Once he had entered he fell on his side and sniffled a couple of times, he however stopped when he saw Shia lying right beside him, facing away from him. He placed one of his arms around her body and pulled her close to his chest. He had no idea what emotions that were taking over his body, he wanted to die. He could feel time stop and his heart skip a beat when a hand was placed on top of his.

* * *

ERMAHGURD! I am tired... *Yawn* Twitter Snowy_Blizzard


End file.
